Things Change
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: The Giggles had been gone for quite a while now, neither Carmen nor Juni have heard from them. Now they come back, will it be for the best or the worst? Gary&Carmen, maybe Juni&Gerti. ON HIATUS!
1. You're back?

Ok, so I was watching the other night Spy Kids 3 when suddenly I thought "Why not make a fic about Gary and Carmen" I mean I love them as a couple and now I've seen that there's quite a few fics about them so I decided to make one of my own.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, the rest belongs to the movies lol, and the song "Overdrive" is owned by Katy Rose

* * *

**Things Change**

**Chapter One: You're back?**

_Outta bed at the crack of noon  
Blare the music and have a swoon  
I can't stop thinkin of your face  
La la lee la lee loo lace_

The music in the room blasted from the radio when the alarm clock hit six am. A hand reached from under the covers and lowered down a bit the music, a soft sigh was heard and a girl came out from under the covers.

"First day at school, at least it's the last year and I'm senior" she mumbled to herself while she reached for a towel and went straight to her bathroom

Not minding to turn off the music, she started to sing along and cheered up a bit.

_I'm six feet under the Bhodi Tree  
With my crap new-age philosophy  
Diamonds where there once were stars  
I'm sittin in Jayne Mansfeild's car  
_

The girl turned off the shower and stepped out to brush her teeth and then her dark brown hair, now in a better mood she reached for her underwear drawer and took out a simple black bra and boxer, she put them on and examined herself in the mirror, she sure had grown in the past years.

_Yea yea-a I'm independence  
Yea yea-a I'm borderline  
Yea yea-a I'm California  
My minds all screwed and upside down  
But my heart's on overdrive (yea my heart's on overdrive)  
_

Now 17, the dark brown haired girl still worked for the JOSS but even so she had to go to school which was just for spy kids and right next to the OSS.

_I need to take a shower when I look at you  
Ya sting and hurt like a bad tattoo  
I wish you'd change my point of view _

I cruise the canyon to get some breeze  
With Hidden Treasures up my sleeve  
I like the light and hate the heat  
But I'll lick the blood right off your street

Opening another drawer she took out her uniform and quickly put it on, she smoothed her black pleated skirt and adjusted the black tie in the white oxford shirt. For a final touch she applied a bit of black eyeliner and some lip gloss.

_Yea yea-a I'm cherry cola  
Yea yea-a I'm candy-eyed  
Yea yea-a I'm California  
My mind's all screwed and upside down  
But my heart's on over drive_

'_That should do'_ she thought and smacking her lips she heard shouting from downstairs

"Carmen hurry up!"

_They all come here to find a scene  
But end up girls on methadrine  
Naked on a TV screen  
The dreams that fall beneath my feet  
Make my footsteps feel so sweet  
But your kisses are my fait accompli_

Carmen sighed that was her little brother Juni always hurrying her up. She yelled a quick "be down in a minute" and slid her feet in the black shoes, she grabbed her bag and with a last look in the mirror she was in the stairs.

YEA YEA- A  
I'm independence  
Yea-a I'm borderline  
Yea-a I'm California  
My mind's all screwed and upside down  
But my heart's on overdrive  
Yea my heart's on overdrive

"Damn I forgot" she muttered and quickly got to her room and shut down the radio.

"Forgot to shut the radio again?" asked Juni now of 15 and in bottom of the stairs

"Yeah" said Carmen grabbing the money her parents left for her in the counter

"C'mon we're gonna be late" she said to Juni who only nodded

* * *

Carmen got just in time and she breathed a relief seeing that her 'History of Espionage' class hadn't started; apparently the teacher was off welcoming a new kid.

"You came just in time Carm" said a girl with wavy light brown hair and blue eyes

"I know Kath, lucky me the teacher's not here yet"

"Yeah she's off welcoming a new kid who's gonna be studying with us, I think...or at least one of them will be" said another girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes

"What do you mean one of them will be?" asked Carmen, curiosity taking the best of her

"Well the rumours said that it's a brother and a sister, and that the brother is about our age and-" Kath cut the blonde off

"And that he was an agent once before" said Kath lifting her eyebrows

Carmen was about to respond when a woman walked into the classroom, she looked to be around the forties, had black hair in a tight bun and a pair of old glasses where in her nose, she looked very strict.

"Miss Ashley Owen will you please be kind to go back to your seat and remain silent" said the teacher and the blonde who used to be kneeling next to Carmen returned to her seat glaring at the older woman.

"Well now that that is settled, class I would like to present you a new classmate" started the teacher and at this a boy, well not exactly a _boy_ but you get the drift, walked into the class.

Carmen looked at him trying to place where she had seen him before. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and had a firm built; but what Carmen noticed the most was his 'bad boy' attitude and that annoying smirk playing in his lips.

"Class welcome back Mr. Gary Giggles" said the teacher and Carmen's jaw dropped

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one, sorry if it's a bit short but I promise next chapters will be longer! Hope you like it and you can easily tell me by clicking that "Review" button…)

--Kath


	2. The Past is in the Past

Ok guys so here's the second chapter, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Lol

**Things Change**

**Chapter Two: the Past is in the Past**

"_Oh my god! I did NOT just hear 'Gary Giggles' did I? I mean no it can't be him! He went away after the whole Toy Maker episode, haven't even had a phone call from the guy since then and now he just shows up like that! I mean the nerve!" _

Carmen was rambling to herself in her mind that morning, and everything was because of one single guy, a gorgeous one; no doubt about it, but still…a guy.

From the other side of the room Ashley Owen, a pretty blonde, was looking at her friend with a worried expression; she remembered hearing, years ago, something about Carmen and this Giggles person.

"Miss Cortez?" asked the teacher to Carmen although she didn't seemed to hear her

"Miss Cortez?" the elderly woman tried again

No answer.

"Miss Cortez!" now yelled the teacher snapping Carmen out of her rambling

"Ehm, yes Miss Duff?" answered Carmen looking at the teacher

The teacher sighed and rolled her eyes at the teenager

"I asked if you would mind Mr. Giggles sitting next to you?"

Carmen looked at the boy behind Ms. Duff; he was looking at her with doubtful eyes.

"_Probably wondering if it's really me, I haven't changed that much really…_" thought Carmen while nodding at the teacher in a it's-no-problem way.

"Very well, Mr Giggles sit so I can start the class"

Gary nodded at the teacher and sat at the desk next to Carmen. He noticed that the girl refused to even look at him.

"So…" he tried to start a conversation but Carmen ignored him.

"_Hard to get it is then…"_ he thought and looked her over

Her dark brown hair was loose and a few bangs covered her face, she had a bit of make-up on, but not too much to look plastic. He looked at her body and lift his eyebrows noticing her curvy figure.

"_If this is Carmen Cortez she sure has grown, I mean she had some good looking curves a few years ago but now…men!"_

Carmen shifted uncomfortably in her seat feeling Gary's gaze all over her, damn she hated when guys did that.

After the awkward moment, well more awkward to Carmen than Gary but still…; between the two the class passed rather rapidly, finally the bell rang and Miss. Duff dismissed the class.

"Car-"

"Hey Gary man, how you been?" asked a guy with dark hair to Gary, cutting him off

Carmen turned around after picking her things but she only found Gary talking to his old friends; she could've sworn she heard someone calling her.

"C'mon Carm, we're gonna be late for P.E" said Kath motioning Carmen to come with her, Ashley and another group of girls

Carmen nodded to her friend and sighing she left the class.

* * *

"So Gary how you been?" asked yet again the dark haired guy

"Actually I've been great" answered Gary looking at the spot where Carmen had been before

"Really, well you got to tell us all about man, I mean we haven't heard from you in ages!" said another guy with light blonde hair

"I know, I know guys, but first you've got to tell me everything that has been happening here" said Gary in an innocent tone

The two guys looked at each other and smirked

"You mean what has been happening with Carmen?" asked one of the guys

Gary only smirked back

* * *

"Carm spit it out already!" said one of the girls at her side; she had dark skin and black curly hair

"Spit what out Tam?" asked Carmen rolling her eyes _"…silly girls…."_ She thought

The entire group of girls looked at each other and too rolled their eyes

"C'mon Carm don't act so innocent, what was that silent _lover's_ spat you had with the new guy?" asked again Tamara looking straight in the eye at Carmen, the where in the locker rooms changing

"Lover's spat?" asked Kath in an amusing voice

Tamara glared at her and Kath; along with Ashley, only giggled

"We're waiting" said another girl; this one had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.

Carmen sighed

"It's nothing really, we just know each other from before and let's say we didn't had that much of a good goodbye" Carmen finished saying when another voice interrupted her

"Oh really? Well I heard that you were madly in love with him and he just waved you off"

Carmen turned around after adjusting her P.E shorts and glared at the red-head that stood there.

"And were could you have heard that from Samantha?" asked Carmen in a defiant tone

"Actually I heard it from Gary himself; we know each other since he started at this school years ago" The red-head smirked seeing some of the girls looking curiously at Carmen and then at her

"We dated…_actually_" she said yet again looking at her nails with a knowing smirk plastered on her pretty face

Carmen was red by this instant, and shutting her locker she stormed off the room; Ashley and Katherine not far behind.

* * *

"Dino, man are you not done already!" said Gary calling one of his friends

The dark haired guy turned and flipped him off, the other guy with blonde hair only laughed at his friend's antics and he doubled with laughter when he saw what Dino did next

"What you laughing at Ben?" said Dino, while Gary laughed too

"Why in the world did you just kissed that bunny!" asked Gary between breaths

Dino blushed for a moment but stuffed the pink bunny inside his locker.

"It gives me luck" he simply stated

"And why would you need luck for P.E?" asked Gary and looked at Ben, he only shrugged

"I stopped asking a long time ago" said Ben

"You wouldn't understand" Dino said pushing the doors open

Gary only shook his head and decided to not fret about the matter anymore.

"Hey guys, you know you still haven't told me anything" said Gary while walking outside of the gym with Dino and Ben at his sides

"We thought you might wanted to take a look at her first…" started Dino

"I already saw her-"

"…in her P.E uniform" ended Ben for Dino

Gary was; to say the least, shocked at the sight that greeted him in the tracks field.

There stood Carmen, still red in the face, with a pretty blonde and brunette at her sides, the three where chatting away and it seemed like the last two were calming Carmen down for some reason.

Dino and Ben smirked at the look in Gary's face, and looked over at Carmen.

She was wearing red shorts; that were folded in the waist for better adjustment; and a white top that showed off a bit of her stomach. Nothing really outstanding, but the way it fit her got all the guys go ga-ga.

Gary noticed that her hair was now up in a tight ponytail and her bangs still framed her face but only slightly. Her legs where tanned, probably from a mission on an island; and seemed to go on forever. He could only think one thing… _"Damn she has grown" _

_

* * *

"Ugh I just hate her so much!" said Carmen kicking the field_

"Calm down Carm! It's not like she's right!" said Ashley in an attempt to calm her friend down

Carmen and Katherine shared a look

"What? I mean you weren't in love with him…were you?" asked now Ashley unsure of everything

Carmen sighed for what felt the millionth time that day, and sat down on the bench frustrated.

Katherine looked at her and scolded.

"C'mon Carm don't let her get to you" she said but still Carmen felt very down

"Yeah, it's all true Ash" Carmen said surprising the blonde

"I met Gary, along with Kath, a few years ago; it was when I first entered the JOSS…"

* * *

"Dad, Mom, you sure about this?" asked Juni

"Si Juni, I already told you, you guys will make amazing spies!" said Gregorio Cortez with a heavy Spanish accent

Carmen didn't really paid attention to her father and her brother talk; she was sitting by the car window and wondering if she was up for this, after all she was just a kid.

"Carmen, honey, you ok?" asked Ingrid Cortez in a worried tone

"Yeah, I just don't know if I'm up for this…I'll never be as good as you or dad" she said quietly

Ingrid smiled down at her daughter and softly stroked her hair.

"You'll be great" she said looking at her in the eye

Carmen smiled at her mom and took a breather when the sight of the huge school was nearer

"Ok here we are" declared Gregorio stopping the car

Juni nodded thrilled and said a quick 'bye' to his parents, Carmen followed suit.

"C'mon Carm, this should be great" said Juni to his sister but he stopped calling for her and entered the building when he saw she wasn't listening

"Great, why does everyone keep saying it'll be _great_?" she asked frustrated

"Cause it is" said a voice from behind her

Carmen jumped a little and turned around

"God you scared me!" she argued but stop when she saw who it was

A boy around her same age stood in front of her, he had light brown hair and hazel eyes; you could say he was _cute_.

Carmen immediately blushed and stuttered an apology.

"None needed, I'm Gary by the way, Gary Giggles"

"I'm Carmen, Carmen Cortez"

They shook hands and Gary giggled his rare giggle which made Carmen blush and laugh at the same time.

* * *

"…since then we were kind of friends and yes I did have a crush on him, but I'm _so_ over that" Carmen finished emphasizing 'so' making her sound a bit preppy

"Ok, 2 things Carm" started Ashley

"First, never say 'so' again, or I swear I'll kill you"

At this Kath and Carmen giggled

"And second, well you had a crush on him, big deal we all had crushes on boys when we were little, it's _bloody_ normal" said exasperated Ashley, dropping out a bit of her British accent

Kath nodded agreeing with the blonde

"She's right Carmen, I too had a crush at that age, and it was on goddamn Ben for god's sake! Ben of all people…" said Kath shaking her head and putting a hand to her forehead

"I know guys but you don't understand I mean he knew I had a crush on him and…"

"And nothing Carm, its past, buried and dead, right?" asked Ashley looking at the dark haired girl straight in the eyes

"Right" said Carmen her eyes wondering a bit to where Gary was standing with Dino and Ben

* * *

Ok done! Next chapter will be up this week most certainly, please review!

--Kath


	3. She said yes

I'm so sorry guys, thank you to all who reviewed! I know it's been so long since I last updated but I haven't had anytime to do much mostly because I started college and it's been a mess since…, I'm truly sorry, I hope you still read )

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing

* * *

**Things Change**

**Chapter Three: She said yes**

"Class be quiet! Class! Mister Cortez will you please be quiet!" semi-yelled an elderly women with auburn hair and bright green eyes, her teeth a bit yellow from smoking.

A red-head stopped the conversation he was having with one of his friends as he turned around to look at the teacher innocently.

"Oh c'mon Miss Bell I was just talking about the latest mission!" said the red-head smiling at the teacher

"Well you can do that on the recess Mr. Cortez, now that I have your attention class I would like you to welcome a new student, Miss Giggles please come in"

Juni Cortez instantly dropped his smile and stare intently at the girl that had entered the classroom.

"Gerti?" blurted out Juni, shocked to see the girl he had known once and hadn't seen in a really long time.

The girl looked at Juni and raised an eyebrow at him, he hadn't changed one bit.

"I guess you two know each other" said the teacher smiling

Juni only nodded and again looked at Gerti, she had certainly changed. Now of 15, Gerti wore her long blonde hair down instead of her trademark pigtails, her clear-blue eyes hold a knowing glint and in her lips stood a smirk. _"This year should prove to be interesting indeed" _

_

* * *

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in" said a feminine voice at Gary's side_

Gary grimaced at the sound of that voice and slowly turned around to meet a gorgeous red-head.

"Samantha Larris" he said and looked her up and down, his smile creeping onto his lips as he saw her.

* * *

"Hey guys, isn't that Samantha talking to Gary?" said Ashley as she saw Samantha flirting with Gary

Carmen turned around and saw them talking, suddenly an anger flared inside of her as she remembered everything the red-head had said in the locker room.

"Carmen where are you going!" yelled Kath as she saw the brunette leave her side and go straight for the couple

Gary heard yelling behind him and as he turned around he only got to see Carmen's wavy hair hit his face as she passed beside them knocking a bit Samantha with her shoulder and hissed in a low voice "bitch"

Gary raised his eyebrow and only looked at Samantha.

"I see you guys are still best friends" he said in a sarcastic tone, Samantha only shit him a dirty look

"Well it's not my fault she's such a bad looser" said the red-head looking at Carmen's retreating figure with a knowing smirk, she had gotten to her

"Looser? What are you talking about?"

Samantha rolled her eyes at the unknowing boy and was about to reply when a cough interrupted her.

"Hey Gary, uhm, Samantha…, sorry to interrupt you guys but the coach already yelled to start on the track" said Ben looking at Samantha with disgust, this girl really needed to get over Gary

"Right…, well I'll see you later Gar"

Gary looked as the red-head kissed his cheek and left with a flirtatious smile, that girl was up to something, he knew her all-too well.

"So what was that all about? I thought you wanted Carmen back" asked Ben looking oddly at Gary

"What you talking about? Of course its Carmen I want"

"Then start acting like it man, 'cause you might loose your chance" now said Dino at the other two boys

"He's right Gary, you, out of all the people who know Carmen, know a second chance is nearly impossible with her"

Gary stood silent, he knew the guys where right. The hazel eyed boy looked at his left and a saw a couple of guys hitting on Carmen while they where running.

* * *

Juni couldn't help it, he was in love, or at least that was what he thought. Her hair was like small drops of heaven and her eyes; he couldn't describe them, those beautiful pools…

"Hey!"

Juni felt someone pinch his arm and couldn't help but to yell. As he looked for the offender he only came up with a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Did you pinch me?" he asked to the blonde girl, he hated being woken up form his day dream with the most perfect girl he had ever seen, again he yelped as another pinch came in touch with his arm

"Will you stop it?"

The blonde only giggled quietly and looked at the teacher once again only to feel someone tugging at her arm.

"May I help you?" she asked rudely at the red head

"Yeah, you woke me up from my perfect day dream with the most amaz-"

"Oh cut the crap Cortez, I don't want to know about your day dreams with little 'miss perfect' of the month"

Juni stared wide-eyed at the girl, no one had ever talked to him like that, well…only his sister but that didn't count.

"She's not-"

"She's not the perfect latin girl in the corner? Who I must mention is now the 'Spy Girl of the Month'"

"Well…she is but-"

"See I knew it, know go back to your little day dream and I can go back to the lesson"

"But you were the one who pinched me!"

"What can I say; boredom can make a girl do desperate things"

Juni only rolled his eyes and missed the small smirk that crossed the blonde's lips. _This is going to be too easy… _­

* * *

"Oh my god Carm, is it true!" asked Tamara as she joined the table where Carmen always sat at recess

"Is what true?" asked Carmen at her friend, hiding a smile that was about to break

"Oh c'mon Carmen, don't play dumb! Did you really said yes to going out with Keith!" now asked another blonde girl

Katherine and Ashley looked at their friend, how could she not tell them? And when did it happen anyway!

"Well…, kind of…, sorta, you could say-" Carmen started rambling as she saw her two best friends exchanging glances, she had forgot to tell them, well more like she really didn't want to tell them, she knew how much both of them hated Keith

"Oh my god, that's awesome!" now chirped up Tamara and she, along with the other girls surrounding the table started talking about it

"How come you didn't tell us" whispered Kath at Carmen

"I'm sorry, it's just that I know how much you hate Keith and well-"

"We get it; I just hope you're not doing this for the wrong reasons" said now Ashley and Carmen frowned

"Wrong reasons? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, she doesn't know what she's talking about" now said Kath before Ashley could put a word in

The blonde only glared at the blue-eyed girl and resume eating her sandwich. Carmen looked at them and started eating again, something was up.

* * *

Gary was sick of, he hadn't had a single chance to talk to her in the whole day and now classes were over, and to put the cherry on top he just heard Carmen said yes to going out with Keith Fadder.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

Gary looked up and saw her sister leaving the school and at her side was none other than Juni Cortez, _damn she's fast_.

"Nothing, just thinking, where are you going?" Gary lifted an eyebrow to give the final effect; she was after all his little sister

"Oh I was just going over to Juni's; we have this assignment for tomorrow"

_Assignment my ass..._

Juni looked at Gary and saw that for some reason he wasn't buying it, even if it was true, so he did the only thing he thought would be able to get Gerti to come to his house.

"You can come if you want to…" said Juni and Gary only smiled, _I think I like this kid now...

* * *

Carmen was already at her house, she still didn't know what Ashley meant by 'wrong reasons', after all she had wanted to go out with Keith for a while now, but that was before Gary came to school again…_

She shook her head out of that train of thoughts and decided to change; she was still in her school's uniform.

"Carmen I'm home!" came the yell of Juni

"Be right down!" she yelled back, her parents were on a mission so she had to cook lunch

She searched through her closet and pulled a pair of baby blue 'Juicy' short shorts and a white tank top, her black bra visible. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and a few of her bangs framed her face.

"So whatchu-" Carmen stopped in mid sentence as she saw who was standing there.

* * *

OK so that's it, I know it's not much, but I have to go, I hope you guys like it, and once again, I'M SOOO SORRY.

-Kath


End file.
